Broken Shield
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: During a battle with a powerful new monster, Will Aston lays it all on the line to save the one he loves and no matter what the sacrifice he knows its worth it. WillxRonny. Dedicated to Overdrive Red and all the WillxRonny fans!


_Author's Note: Hi there, this is White Avalanche Ranger with my first Ranger post. Yeah I know my profile has been pretty much empty for all this time but I'm finally posting. This is something I did sort of spur of the moment. But I hope everyone likes this. Its just a lil mini-fic detailing Will ready to lay it all on the line for the one he cares for. _

**Broken Shield**

He had only seconds to reach them. Ronny and Tyzonne were about to be blasted by Moltar's newest monster. He rushed to save them, Tyzonne threw himself infront of Ronny and attempted to save her from the firey blast. Will had to act fast, they wouldn't stand a chance against a full powered blast.

"Defender Vest!" Black Ranger cried out.

The monster of a robotic vulture type issued a enormous blue fireball from his hand at them. Tyzonne did his best to protect her. He knew he had to act. Will jumped in the air and threw himself infront of the blast saving Ronny and Tyzonne and taking the full bront of the attack. He watched as it played in slow motion. As the blue fireball came towards him he threw his arms out and readied himself for the inevitible.

"Will!" yelled Mercury Ranger.

"Nooooo!" yelled the Yellow Ranger.

He knew he didnt have a chance, but knew it was worth it. The Rangers looked on in horror as the blast hit. He could feel all of his internal organs being pushed back against his rib cage he groaned in agony as the shield cracked when the blast detonated, his visor exploded into tiny pieces his eyes swelled in pain. Currents of electricity surged throughout his body short circuiting his Ranger suit as multiple small explosions went off across his chest. Each burst was like being attacked with a baseball bat. His body jerked in response to the explosions when finally he collapased to his knees his Ranger costume shattered and he fell in the dirt. Ronny demorphed she screamed as she ran towards and dropped down beside him rolling him over onto his back praying that he was ok. Mercury Ranger dropped down beside him. His morpher was completely destroyed as he laid unconcious. Ronny laid her head on his chest, tears streamed down her face. The Mercury Ranger could only look on in shock. He couldnt believe what Will just did. Tyzonne clenched his fist, he was angry at himself and angry at what the monster did to his friend. Looking up he could see the monster getting away. He got up still in Ranger form and went after the monster.

He and Mack chased after the monster that nearly killed thier friend. Taking out his Drive Detector he jumps and slashes the monster across the back with his blade. As the monster fell Mack got him with a flame attack from his Drive Lance grounding the monster. But that wasnt enough. Mack calls on his Battlyzer and finished the job destroying the monster completely. When the task was finished the Rangers rushed back to Will where the others had gathered.

"Is he going to be all right?" Mack asked.

"I dont know, he's hurt pretty bad." answered Rose.

"Come on, we have to get him back to the base." Tyzonne told them.

Back in the mansion Will laid in recovery. A set of monitors were softly beeping checking the Black Ranger's progress. A hand drew back the curtain, it was Ronny. Quietly she sat down in a chair next to his bed. The Yellow Ranger reflected on what had taken place. She still couldnt believe what had happened. Tyzonne stood ready to protect her but it was Will that was willing to give it all. Even with the Defender Vest it nearly cost the Black Ranger his life. And she knew the reason why. For some time now Ronny had developed feelings for him, she loved going on missions with him. She loved the thrill of adventure and danger. She loved that he was so confident, so devinare, she loved his stubborness all though that could be debated at times. But most of all she loved him for being himself. He was like a black James Bond. And now, now that she's close to losing him. The thing she regreted most is that she never had to chance to tell him how much she loved him. She stayed with him in what she feared may have been his final hours. Softly and quietly she laid her head on his chest once more and began to shut her eyes. Gently and subtly the Black Ranger unconciously rested his hand next to Ronny's side. His eyebrow twitched as he drifted in and out of conciousness, the girl never knew of his movement and stayed with him for the rest of the night.

_"Ronny, there's something I have to tell you..." _

_"You dont have to say anything Will, I know..." _

_Author's Note: Pretty short, I know. This is my first time writing Will/Ronny, I really like this couple. Anyway this is my rendition of Will risking his life to save Ronny. You kind of see who's the bigger man in this. Dont get me wrong I like Tyzonne but Will is just awesome, he's my favorite Ranger on Operation Overdrive. Well I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think of it. And be sure to leave a nice review. Much appreciated and thanks to everyone that took the time to read this. _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
